Love, Amongst Other Things
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: It was all so close to perfection Tamaki should have been thankful. But he couldn't settle for almost perfect. He needed to know. "What feelings do you have for me?" Kyoya/Tamaki oneshot


Wow.

This turned out very different from how I expected. It was originally supposed to be like a sequel to my other Tama/Kyo oneshot, it still could be, but I think it's better if you don't think of it as a sequel. And it's a lot more angsty than I thought it was going to be. I had actually been aiming for it to be humourous, but the Muses had other ideas apperantly. *shrugs*

**Warning:** Implied lemon

All the same, please enjoy!

* * *

Tamaki had been awake for a while now. Lying still, so he wouldn't rouse the young man sleeping beside him, he stared at the ceiling above them. Lulled into a peaceful state of mind by the sound of steady breathing he allowed his thoughts to wonder.

This was so close to perfect he should have been thankful. His mother had always told him that he should be thankful. And he was. Now more than ever, he was thankful.

He had been blessed with a blissful night. Everything he had ever wanted had happened in just that one night. And he knew shouldn't be asking for anything more than one night of happiness. But it was human nature to be greedy. And despite Tamaki's god like beauty, deep down he was really just a poor, little, fragile human.

So he was greedy. He dared to replay the previous night in mind, imagining it over and over again. Then he moved on, wondering how many more nights could be like that one.

It was so perfect. All so perfect.

Right here. Right now.

He dared to wish that this bliss would never end. But there was one nagging thought that wouldn't let him be. Something that insisted on reminding him that perfection didn't exist. One tiny detail that he couldn't help but dwell on, the only thing that was keeping him form further blissful, dreaming sleep.

He shifted slightly, the silk sheets soft against his skin calling to mind fresh memories of the night just been.

The night when many a foolish thing had been said, but to Tamaki's anguish the one truly foolish thing he had longed to hear was the one foolish thing they had left unsaid. And now it pained him.

Had it been unsaid on purpose? Had Kyoya not said anything because he was ashamed or maybe even frightened of what repercussions may arise?

Or had he meant to say it, but not found the right moment? Despite Kyoya's stoic facade Tamaki knew that deep down his best friend was merely shy. So maybe that was it.

It didn't matter. Tamaki had to know. He just had to. Anxiety rose in the pit of his stomach until he couldn't wait any longer.

"Kyoya," he said softly, nudging at him. There was something in Tamaki's voice, in the way he said Kyoya's name that made the other boy pay immediate attention despite his usually early morning mannerisms.

Kyoya sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Tamaki didn't risk telling him just how cute he looked in that moment in case he lost his nerve. Instead, he drew closer to the raven haired boy, but didn't touch him.

"Kyoya," he said it almost pleadingly, staring hard at the sheets now bunch in his fists, "I need to know; what feelings do you have for me?"

When the answer didn't come straight away Tamaki gripped the sheets even harder.

His visions of perfection threatened to shatter. They cracked and splintered. Tamaki wondered f Kyoya could see those cracks which were surely spreading across his soul, cut criss-cross patterns over an already fragile heart.

Did Kyoya know that he held Tamaki's delicate soul in his hands?

Everything had been so perfect, could it end so soon? Tamaki began to shake; Kyoya's next words could very well see him crumbling to pieces.

Then a cool hand slipped under his chin and tilted his head upwards to meet Kyoya's eyes, so piercing with out his glasses to frame them.

Kyoya kissed him. Not with the fierce passion of the previous night but rather a tenderness that filled Tamaki's body with warmth. Stroking his thumb gently down Tamaki's cheek, Kyoya gently broke the kiss, but kept their faces close, his breath hot against Tamaki's lips.

"Mon ami, must you always be so oblivious?" Kyoya teased softly, but Tamaki just stared at him utterly paralysed, too scared to hope, "What feelings do I have for you?" Gently he brushed a stray hair behind Tamaki's ear, and kissed him affectionately on the forehead.

"Love," Kyoya said with conviction holding Tamaki's eyes with his own. "Well," he allowed himself a small chuckle, as he ran a finger down Tamaki's cheek, then continued to trail it down his chest, "Amongst other things anyway."

* * *

I've never met a review I don't like. Well so far anyway =P


End file.
